Abigail means father's joy
by xxneversayingxx
Summary: 'And now when every new baby is born its first laugh becomes a fairy.  So there ought to be one fairy for every boy or girl.' AU CB DS
1. Sleeping Beauty

Story: Abigail means father's joy

Author: Ana

Pairing: Chuck/Blair

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.

Summary: And now when every new baby is born its first laugh becomes a fairy. So there ought to be one fairy for every boy or girl. AU CB DS

My new story. I got the idea and just had to write it. I'm still obviously continuing 'You make me feel funny'. The similarities between them are that they're both Chuck/Blair, an AU stories and have a child involved. I promise this one is quite different and I'll hope you will enjoy it.

Btw if anyone's interested in Harry Potter stuff, I started a drabble fic *smiles*.

Please let me know what you think and if I should continue. Enjoy!

„_The Princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her 16th birthday, she shall prick her finger, on the spindle of a spinning wheel – and die."_

_Sleeping Beauty, Disney movie from 1959_

**Every good fairytale starts with the words **_**„**_**Once upon a time…". She would say that her life since this one sunny summer day turned into one. So the proper way to start that tale would be: **

Once upon a time, Blair walked through the door to the hospital with a smile. She was a twenty eight years old fashion designer and came here to see her best friend who just had a baby. To say she wasn't fond of her husband would be an understatement but seeing her new goddaughter was worth it.

She was already a godmother of their older son Michael. He was four when his parents decided to have a second baby. She was quite close with him as she didn't have any children herself.

Blair liked kids a lot and could see herself as a mother but in the far away future if anyone asks. She really enjoyed living alone in her big apartment not having to care what she does as no one was there to mind. The few boyfriends she had could at most spend the night.

She was an independent busy woman with no time for serious relationship. Her new summer line was once again a big success so she took two weeks off to help with the baby. Her blonde friend was going out of this place in few days.

She walked in the room and grinned at what she saw. There was Serena sitting on her hospital bed with a small pink bundle in her arms. Next to her was sitting her son. Michael Humphrey had dark hair like his father and his mother's blue eyes. His dad was now in the chair next to the bed looking at the little girl.

'Hello Humphreys.' She greeted and came closer to see the baby.

Kayla Humphrey was a splitting image of her mother with a bright blue eyes and a small tuft of blonde hair. She was sucking her thumb looking curiously around as far as her small eyes could reach.

'Say hi to your auntie.' Serena said in her babyish voice waving her daughter's small hand.

'Hi baby.' The brunette replied taking the girl in her arms. She slowly rocked her as she looked at the boy. 'Hi Mike.'

'Hi Aunty Blair.' He greeted her back, jumping on the floor and walking closer to her.

'You have a beautiful sister here.' She said bringing Kayla lower so he could see.

'Yeah, she's pretty. I'm going to be a big brother, you know?' Mike asked stroking his sibling's hair.

'Really? That's a big thing, you know.' She answered smiling at him.

'I know. But dad said I'll be a good brother.' He retorted seriously.

'I'm sure you will.' She said and handed the infant to Dan. 'I have to go S.'

'Already?' The blonde questioned disappointed. 'You said you're on the leave. Don't say you're too busy to spend some time with your favorite best friend.'

'You're my only best friend.' She chuckled. 'But no, I'm not too busy. I promised to take time off and I have next two weeks free to spend with you and this precious girl. It's just my mother who wanted to meet today but I assure you since tomorrow I'm all yours.'

'Ok. Have fun.' Serena said.

'Don't I always?' She replied sarcastically and after one more hug from Mike left the room, the smile she entered it with on her face.

* * *

**Every fairytale has of course a Princess. At least it should have one. This being an example of a good story has its own.**

So an eight years old girl with big hazel eyes walked down the corridor. She was hiding from the evil fairy that was following her. She quickly looked around and not noticing anyone ran to the couch in the hospital hall.

After sitting down she smoothed out her plain pink dress reaching her knees and ran a hand through her long blonde curls. After making sure she looked presentable, she turned to look at her friend who was sitting next to her.

'What do you think Aurora? Is it safe to stay here?' The young lady asked with a frown.

She wasn't so sure about it. Truth was she probably should go back to the castle. Her father was sure to get worried. He was just silly like that. Always worrying about her like she couldn't take care of herself alone. She shook her head; dad was like a child sometimes.

But she just couldn't go back now. The path was blocked and the wicked fairy could attack at every moment. She guessed she will wait here for the good ones to arrive. Flora promised to meet her if she ever has any trouble.

'We'll have to stay here, A. I told you it wasn't a good idea to go out.' She said with a disapproving tone.

They left the room to go and find some raspberries. Aurora loved them and really wanted some so she as a good friend decided to help her. That's why they were in this mess now.

'Maybe Fauna will have some, hmm?' She wondered talking about one of good fairies she had met a while ago.

The fairies were good friends of her since she came here first time. They were really helpful and nice. She loved to play with them when daddy was busy talking to the doctors or working on his laptop. Or like now when he was sleeping. She hoped he wouldn't be too mad that she left without telling.

She hummed quietly as she sat there observing the people coming in and out of the hospital. She liked to do it; you could imagine why they were here. Like this woman who entered now with short black hair and big belly. Maybe she was here for a check up on the baby? An ultrasound to find out the sex of the child?

She personally loved babies. They're so cute. She tried to convince her dad that she needed a baby brother or sister desperately but that was unfortunately one of these rare times when he refused her.

'Dad's not making any sense. A baby would be good for him; he would understand that I'm not a one anymore.' She sighed and rolled her eyes. 'But I'm afraid we'll need a mommy too. Nurse Sarah said that a mummy is necessary to have a kid.'

She stared around for a minute before looking back at her friend.

'I don't see anyone who would be good. Don't worry though I'm sure she's there somewhere.' She said convincingly.

'Yes, I know you're not completely talked into it yet but you know it's right, A. Daddy needs someone when we'll go away to search for Never Land.' The girl looked sad for a moment but quickly returned to her good mood.

She glanced at the other end of the hall and spotted someone.

'Look!' She whispered excited. 'There she is! She's perfect!'

She stood up as fast as her short legs allowed her to and pointed at the woman walking to the exit.

'We have to run fast!' Grabbing her friend's hand she rushed straight in the lady's direction. She needed to break another rule, one about not talking to strangers but it was so worth it.

'Wait!' She stopped in front of her, out of breath and flushed.

* * *

**An important thing to remember when you write a fairytale is a Queen. Someone has to rule over the land obviously. Lucky for us there's a great candidate and you've already met her.**

Blair started towards the door thinking about the lunch with her mother. She already hated it. It was always the same, two hours of 'good advices' which she left behind together with her darling mother. Still she supposed she should go as she hasn't seen her in three months.

She was by the door when a yelling stopped her. She turned around and came face to face with a gorgeous little girl. She panted looking tried form running.

'What's wrong honey?' She asked looking around for someone who could be her guardian.

'You can't leave now!' The child shouted quickly grabbing her hand.

'It's ok, sweetheart. Just tell what is going on. Are you here alone?' She questioned starting to worry. What a small kid was doing in the hospital hall all alone?

'No. I'm visiting with my dad.' The blonde replied quickly composing herself. She flattened down her curls and smiled charmingly. 'Could we have a tea together, please?'

Blair looked stunned for a moment. She has never met a child like this one for sure. In one minute a rather nervous girl transformed in a young lady, one that even her own mother would be proud of.

Her mother! She was supposed to meet her but she couldn't leave the girl alone here. Well, she guessed for once Eleanor Waldorf will have to see how it was when someone stood you up. Served her right after all the times she had waited for hours in the restaurants like an idiot.

'Sure.' She answered not really feeling so confident. She had no idea what to do and whoever the kid's father was he didn't seem to be around. If she is telling the truth of course. She could tell the girl wasn't an ordinary one.

'Amazing.' She smiled and pointed to the doors on the left. 'There's a cafeteria.'

Blair nodded and followed her. After a while they were sitting at the table in the corner sipping fruit teas. The blonde had a small bowl of raspberries she requested for her friend Aurora who turned out to be a Disney Princess doll.

'So, what are you doing here?' The girl asked putting accent on 'you'.

'Well, I'm here because my best friend Serena had a baby.' The brunette answered taking a sip.

'Oh, was it a girl or a boy?' She questioned excited by what she found out.

'A girl. Kayla, my goddaughter.' Blair replied with a small smile. 'But now, you tell me. What's your name?'

'I'm a Sleeping Beauty, of course.' She said pointing at her blonde curls. 'But you can call me Abigail.' She added grabbing few berries.

'Okay Abigail.' She started, fidgeting with a napkin. 'Where's your father?'

'He's in the room. One floor up, number 24.' She responded. 'But I don't have to go there yet. Daddy knows I'm here.'

Okay, so maybe she lied a little but that woman was it! Abby was sure about it. She looked perfect for her dad. Long brown curls, chocolate eyes. She was pretty like an angel. And she had to know more about her.

'If you say so.' The Waldorf said not convinced.

'Do you like babies?' Abby began her questioning putting her hands on the table and looking up at her with innocent eyes.

'Yes, of course. Who doesn't?' Blair shrugged, deciding to stay here for now. She could walk her to the nurse station at any moment anyway.

'Great. I love them too!' The blonde assured her smiling wider. 'Do you have any?' She asked and kept her fingers crossed, hoping she didn't. That would complicate everything.

'No, I don't. I have a godson, Mike. He's my friend's child too.'

'Serena? The one that has a baby girl?'

'Yes. He's four, how old are you?' Blair asked with each moment more curious about her new friend.

'Eight.' She admitted, hoping it was a good decision to tell the truth. Dad always said you shouldn't lie and she really tried not to but sometimes you just couldn't say something.

'You're a big girl then.' The brunette said knowing young people liked being treated like adults.

'Yes.' Abby flashed her big grin for understanding. 'But dad still thinks I'm a baby.'

'I guess all parents are like that with their children.' She told her smiling back.

'Do you have a boyfriend?' The girl continued her interrogation. The woman didn't have a weeding or an engagement ring so it excluded two possibilities.

'No, I don't at the moment.' She giggled amused.

Abigail nodded with contentment. This candidate was really the best one. She tried few others in the past but no one matched her standards so good. She started a month ago and finally saw some hope in succeeding.

'Oh, I forgot!' She shouted but didn't seem bothered by the stares it brought to them. 'Who are you exactly?'

Seriously, how could she forget to ask? She had to know the name if she ever wants to find the person again. She concentrated, deciding that she couldn't afford anymore mistakes.

'Blair Waldorf. Anything else you want to know?' She introduced herself and chuckled.

'Will you come here tomorrow?' The blonde asked eagerly.

Blair fell silent. She didn't know what to do, the prospect of spending more time with her own 'Sleeping Beauty' was a great one but she still didn't really know anything about her.

'Are you going to be here again?' She pondered.

'Sure. I'm here everyday, we could meet up in this cafeteria at the same time?' Abby proposed hopefully.

'Ok, I think it's a good idea.' Blair agreed. She got to like her new little friend and was somehow concerned about her. She had to have someone important here if she visits everyday.

'Awesome!' The girl clapped her hands with joy. 'Now tell me something about your work.'

'Whatever you want.' She spoke with an amused smile.

**Isn't it just fabulously?

* * *

**

tbc?


	2. Cinderella

Story: Abigail means father's joy

Author: Ana

Pairing: Chuck/Blair

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.

Summary: And now when every new baby is born its first laugh becomes a fairy. So there ought to be one fairy for every boy or girl. AU CB DS

Thank you for all the reviews, they're awesome. Glad to see you're interested in the story. Things are clearing up slowly. The next update of You make me feel funny – tomorrow. Enjoy!

* * *

„_Yes, my child, but like all dreams, well, I'm afraid this can't last forever. You'll have only 'til midnight, and then...__"_

_Cinderella, Disney movie from 1950_

**Let's not forget about a King. Someone who takes care of the Queen and spoils the Princess rotten. He bends to their wishes but knows when to take over. And here comes our King:**

Chuck woke up slowly opening his eyes. He was so tried after his daughter insisted they should pretend he was a dragon in which an evil fairy changed. She was of course Sleeping Beauty and they had fought for two hours before he gave up. He must have fallen asleep after he made sure she was coloring at the small table in the corner.

He looked around now looking for her. She had to be here as he had told her that she couldn't leave without him. After not spotting her anywhere he quickly stood up.

'Abby?' He asked sleepily feeling fear creeping up. 'Abigail?' He tried again looking out of the room.

Deciding she wasn't in the room or in the corridor, he went to the nurse station.

'Sarah?' He called hoping she was there.

Sarah Compton was a twenty five years old redhead with a face full of freckles. She was Abby's favorite nurse and he hoped she would help him.

She was in front of him in few seconds. 'Mr. Bass? Is something wrong?'

'Have you seen Abigail lately? I fall asleep and now she's gone.' He explained quickly.

'Oh, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't help you.' She frowned. 'I'm sure you'll find her soon. I mean, she can't be far away, right?'

'You don't know my daughter.' He chuckled remembering many of her 'adventures'.

'You can try at the downstairs nurse station.' She added helpfully.

He sighed brought out of his day dreams. 'Thank you. I'll go there.'

He managed a small smile before heading to the stairs. He looked around on his way down, hoping to see the blond curls of his own Princess.

When he didn't find her in the hall or at the place mentioned by Sarah, Chuck became really stressed. He couldn't help but imagine all the bad things that could have happened. Cursing himself for falling asleep, he decided on his next step – the hospital's cafeteria. It was one of the areas where she preferred to spend time while in here.

She was everything to him and he would never let anything happen to her if he could help it. Abigail was his life since the day he saw her for the first time six years ago.

_**You can often see an evil Stepmother. **__**In our tale there's a bad Mother who unexpectedly brings our King his biggest joy. Still, you're free to hate her.**_

_Chuck woke up to the loud knocking of someone at the door to his apartment. He looked at clock and cursed the person who thought it was good idea to come here at the nine o'clock on Sunday._

_It was his first free day in a month and he didn't plan on getting up at all. He was twenty two years old bachelor and the CEO of Bass Industries for one year now. He inherited the company after his father's death and as you could guess had a lot of work, trying to learn everything with no time to do it._

_He slowly got up and after putting on a robe rushed to the door as the knocking started again._

'_I'm coming!' He shouted pissed off, not being a morning person at all. 'What the hell is going on?' _

_He opened and came face to face with a tall brunette who was glaring at him._

'_Hello Charles.' She greeted with a false smile. 'I have something of yours and I thought I'll drop it off.'_

'_What?' He rubbed his face, not sure if he was really awake. It was then that he spotted a small child resting in her arms._

'_Abigail. She's two and the effect of my mistake with you two years ago at the New Years Party. I dealt with it for the past two years but I got a modeling contract in Asia. Her nanny explained to her where she is going to stay from now on.' _

_She handed him the girl and he took her too stunned to do anything else. What the fuck was going on here?_

'_You can do a DNA test but she's a splitting image of your idiotic features.' The woman spat out, annoyed with the situation._

_Chuck brought the kid's head back from his shoulder where she had it and stared in awe. The first thing he noticed was lips identical like his. The rest was pretty similar too._

'_Well, have fun.' The brunette said with fake cheerfulness and left slamming the door on her way out._

_The noise woke up the girl and she opened her eyes, hazel just like his own._

'_Daddy?' She mumbled as Alex, her nanny had promised she will go to live with him today. She really looked forward to it as he was supposed to love her and not leave her alone like her mother._

_He felt his heart speeding up as he quickly thought what to do. When Abigail started to wriggle in his hold he made, what he didn't know at the time, the best decision in his life._

'_Shh, baby. Daddy's here.' He murmured softly and watched as she fell asleep again._

_He hugged her closer and stood there having not idea what to do._

Chuck laughed at the memory. It took him some time to get the hold of being someone's father but he did it. He still wasn't sure why he kept the child. Maybe it was because of how innocent she looked sleeping in his arms that night or maybe because of his own unhappy childhood with his always absent father.

Whatever it was he has never regretted his choice and he was sure he never will as his eyes met the sight of his little girl happily chatting with some woman at the table in the corner.

He almost run to them and exclaimed pretending to be mad. 'Abigail!'

The blonde turned around and her looked shocked to see her dad standing there. Truth was he wasn't really angry with her. He didn't know if it was even possible. All he felt was a relief that she was ok but he couldn't let her off the hook so easy.

'Dad?' Abby asked smiling nervously. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.'

He sighed knowing he was too much of a push over with her. She grinned catching on and jumped in his embrace quickly.

'Don't do that to me ever again, Princess. Daddy was scared something bad happened.' He told her kissing her forehead.

'I promise, daddy. Aurora just wanted some raspberries and then wicked fairy followed us. We were going to come back but I saw this woman and she looked like an angel, dad. I had to invite her for some tea and we just talked and…' She started explaining excited to tell him everything.

'It's ok, honey.' He stopped, well aware that she could go on for hours once she began.

He then took a better look at his daughter's company as he was too worried earlier. There sat a beautiful brunette who was now observing them closely.

* * *

**The Princess can be quite the schemer, don't you agree? Wonder where she got her talents…**

Blair continued to describe her job to Abigail when dark haired man walked to their table. She looked at him with questioning eyes but he seemed captured by her new friend. After they started talking and she found out it was the kid's father, she stared at him carefully.

She could see the resemblance between the two and decided to listen to their conversation to get an opinion on him. After a moment she decided that apparently she was wrong assuming he was some rich snob who didn't care about his own offspring.

It seemed the situation was the opposite and the man in front of her was an anxious dad who had been searching for his daughter for some time. She should have know the small one was not telling her the truth.

He then glanced at her and she apologized. 'I'm sorry, I should take her to the nurses. It's just…'

'It's fine.' He interrupted her smiling. 'I now my girl is quite the negotiator.'

'That she is.' She agreed smiling back. 'I'm Blair Waldorf.'

'Chuck Bass.' He shook her extended hand. 'And I believe you had already met my daughter, Abigail.'

'I had the honor, yes.' Blair replied. 'I'll be going now. Thank you for the fabulous tea party.'

The girl beamed at her from her place next to her dad. 'You're welcome.'

She laughed along with Chuck. 'I'll see you tomorrow if your father doesn't have anything against it.'

'Please, daddy! Can I come meet Blair tomorrow?' Abby whined grabbing his hand.

'Ok, sweetheart. But only if you come here with me, not on your own.' He answered glad that she made new friends even if it was a grown up woman,

He knew Abigail didn't get on well with kids her age but she had an amazing contact with all of the doctors, nurses or their neighbors. She could even melt hearts of the old heard headed businessmen he was working with.

'Ok, I promise.' The blonde jumped up with joy and started to thank her dad.

'Bye.' The brunette bid her goodbye and walked out after turning around by the door and waving to them.

* * *

**Turn your stare here, my companions. Looks like our Queen and Princess are bonding.**

The next day Abigail was sitting at the same table with her dad next to her. She had a blue longer dress on today.

She decided yesterday went quite well, even if she didn't count on her daddy coming. But they seemed to like each other and today they would get to know themselves better.

She was one hundred percent sure Blair was the most suitable candidate. Besides obvious adventages like being single and liking babies, she had a few more. She was beautiful, came from proper family – though in her opinion her father didn't care about it, wore stylish clothes and had an amazing job.

Abby thought being a fashion designer had to be really smashing – a word she heard her dad using.

'Dad, do you think Blair is pretty?' She asked and took a sip of her apple juice.

'Sure, Princess.' Chuck responded. The brunette he met yesterday was gorgeous in his opinion.

He smiled looking at his baby. He knew she wasn't so little anymore but for him she will always be his little girl. He hoped Blair would show up as he knew Abby got attached to people really fast. He discovered it when after staying with him for a day she told him he's the best dad ever. He was happy he hasn't broken her trust since then.

Just then she walked in and waved as she spotted them. In the moment she sat down, his daughter started talking.

'Hi Blair. How's the baby doing?' The girl questioned with interest.

'Hi Abby, Chuck.' He nodded in response to her greeting.

'Would you like something to drink?' He asked before the interrogation could start.

'A water would be great.' Blair replied with a smile before returning her attention to the youngest.

'I'll be right back.' Chuck said walking away.

'So?' The blonde pressed taking a bite of her cake. It was her favorite here, a strawberry flavor.

'Kayla is doing fine.' She didn't wait with the answer.

Chuck then came back with her drink and she thanked him quickly.

'What does she looks like?' The younger Bass intrigued adjusting her doll which was almost falling off its chair.

'She has blue eyes and a handful of blonde hair, just like yours.' She then noticed that the doll was a different one than the day before. 'You've got a new friend here.'

'Yes.' She confirmed. 'Cause I'm not a Sleeping Beauty today.'

'No?' The brunette had to ask even though from Abigail's tone she could tell the girl thought it obvious.

'Nah. I'm a Cinderella.' She grinned thinking of the fun she had this morning.

She had played with her mouse friends and got daddy to be her prince. He had brought her pretty slippers just like in the movie. They pretended she lost it after the ball and then he searched for her all over the hospital ward.

**It's time for our Queen to learn that you can really be whoever you want to.

* * *

**

tbc


	3. Pinocchio

Story: Abigail means father's joy

Author: Ana

Pairing: Chuck/Blair

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.

Summary: And now when every new baby is born its first laugh becomes a fairy. So there ought to be one fairy for every boy or girl. . AU CB DS

New chapter everyone, and you find out what's going on. Thank you so much for all the review, I really like them. I have half of the next chapter of 'You make me feel funny' but I have a lot of school work so I don't know when it will be up. Hopefully before end of this week. Enjoy!

* * *

„ _A lie keeps growing and growing until it's as plain as the nose on your face."_

_Pinocchio__, Disney movie from 1940_

**Remember, troubles are always lurking in the shadow.**

The rest of they lunch date went good in Abigail's opinion. The adults were getting along well with a little help from her. But then came the bad news.

'Will you be visiting your friend tomorrow too?' She asked, hoping for another meeting.

'Oh, I'm just coming to get her. She and Kayla are going home tomorrow.' Blair felt a little sad at the thought of not seeing the girl again. 'Besides whoever you are visiting will be released soon too anyway.'

She may imagined it but Chuck seemed to tense after hearing her words.

'So, I won't see you again?' She pouted feeling similar. 'I like you.'

'I'm sure Blair likes you too, honey.' Chuck began, knowing it was going to be hard. Sometimes he just felt so tried with all of this. 'But she has her own life. She has work and other responsibilities, we have them too, right?'

'Yes, dad.' Abby mumbled looking down.

'I'm sorry.' The brunette whispered, feeling guilty. She didn't mean to upset her little friend.

'It's ok.' He calmed her. 'We're thankful for the time you spent with us, yes Abby?'

She nodded but still didn't tare her gaze away from the table. Chuck sighed and took her on his lap, gently stroking her hair.

'Thank you too. I think I'll go now.' Blair said, afraid that she might say something to make it worse.

'Bye.' He gave her an apologetic smile when his daughter failed to acknowledge her.

She nodded and rushed out of the cafeteria. She wasn't sure what she felt or why didn't she propose another meeting. Sure, she could find some time during her work leave. Maybe she was too much of a coward to get attached like Abigail did apparently.

* * *

**You couldn't seriously think our Queen will back down that easy.**

She didn't know what made her come but here she was. Entering the hospital for the fourth day in a row. She couldn't sleep all night because of the image of Abby's sad eyes were haunting her.

Blair considered trying to catch her yesterday when she came to pick up Serena and the baby but after all didn't do anything. How could an eight years old child make her feel so intimidated? She was so worried she really hurt her feelings when she walked away that day.

So she decided to come here today and try to find her. She remembered the number of the room her relative was supposed to be staying in and walked to the stairs. With a beating heart she neared her destination and spotted the door were slightly opened. Thinking it would be better to check if she is there first, she took a look inside.

What she saw made her feel something she wasn't sure how to call. Sadness? Worry? Sympathy? Or a little of everything.

* * *

**The path to the end never runs smooth…**

Chuck looked at his sleeping daughter with troubled eyes. He hated it when she wasn't happy. After everything she, no they were through she deserved it more than anyone. They were in it together, he beside her in every single step.

It was horrible and he made it his goal to spend his life making up for all the bad memories. He loathed watching her in pain and he had to, so many times. That's why he never refused her anything that was within his reach.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly and leaned down to stroke her cheek. She was so little and she was his everything. It was so unfair. He knew he would give up anything. His business, money, all he had for it to end. But he could do nothing. He was Chuck fucking Bass and he couldn't do anything to help his baby.

She stirred and he smiled when she opened her dark eyes. He swore she would always see him smiling. She didn't need his trouble.

'Hi, daddy.' Abigail mumbled sleepily.

'Hi Princess.' He replied kissing her forehead. 'How are you feeling?'

'Good. My head doesn't hurt anymore.' She smiled a little and slowly sat up in her bed.

He sighed with relief. Yesterday was awful; she had a headache and was feeling sick all day. They told him it was because of the meds but that didn't change anything. She was hurting and he hated feeling useless. Just like he hated all of it. The hospital, the fact that innocent kids fell ill and dying. God, he couldn't even think about death and his girl in one sentence.

'That's great, sweetheart. Are you hungry?' He asked standing up.

She nodded and he started to gather her clothes for the day. They were here already for three weeks this time and like always he lived here. The room was rented since their first stay and it had an extra bed. He didn't dream about leaving the hospital when Abigail was in the place.

For once, money turned out to be enough and he hadn't had any problems with taking care of it. His place was by his girl and the company was doing well without him. He has been training his substitute for years to make sure of it.

When they were here and Abby wasn't feeling bad, she was walking around in her normal outfits and they ate in the cafeteria downstairs. It was her wish to live as much as at home as she was able to.

'So, who are we today?' He started they morning ritual with a grin. He knew how she loved it.

'I'm not sure. What do you think, daddy?' She played along though she always knew exactly what the choice was.

'Hmm, maybe Belle?' He proposed holding up a brown wavy wig.

It was in this moment that he heard a small gasp from the door and looked there discreetly, seeing that the girl didn't notice anything. He saw Blair turning around to walk away and put the hairpiece away.

'You think honey and dad has to go out for a moment, okay?' He explained wanting to catch the woman before she left.

'Kay.' She replied, too caught up in what she was doing.

He went out and spotted her by the stairs.

'Wait! Blair!' He yelled running towards her.

She stopped and seemed to wonder if she should turn around. Finally she did and he was by her in a second.

'What are you doing here?' He questioned curious. He didn't think they will see her again and his daughter wasn't so sad over it anymore. He didn't like the thought that she was used to it.

'I felt bad after leaving the other day and wanted to see Abigail again. She told me the room number and I…' She silenced biting her lip nervously.

Coming here, she had in her head a lot of bad scenarios but not one even close to what happened. She was a coward again but when she saw this adorable little girl sitting in this big hospital bed with no hair on her head, she just wanted to run. And she did but he spotted her before she could escape and preferably try to forget it. Not that she would be ever able to.

'You saw Abby's the sick one. Not anyone from her family like she told you. And you got scarred when you saw she's bald.' He concluded calmly.

'Yeah.' She whispered, hating herself. He was probably mad at her, thinking she was repulsed by his child.

That wasn't the matter, of course. She could never feel this way. She was so sorry it happened to them. But when she saw it… she just panicked, she guessed.

'It's ok.' He said, motioning for her to sit on one of the nearby chairs. 'You just couldn't deal with it so fast. No one ever can.'

'Still, I'm sorry. I should have come in.' She apologized taking a seat next to him.

'I don't blame you. I can't deal with it sometimes.' He sighed leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes for a moment.

'If I can ask…' She began unsurely. He didn't look like he wanted to talk about it.

'Abigail has leukemia.' He moved his gaze to her.

'I'm sorry.' She murmured, knowing it didn't really change anything.

'It's not your fault.' He shrugged looking ten years older. 'We found out when she was five. She had chemotherapy and then transplantation. I thought everything was finally going good but three weeks ago the marrow was rejected. So, here we are again.'

'Oh.' She breathed, grabbing his hand in a comforting motion.

He looked down at her movement and gave her a thankful smile. It was nice to tell someone about it. Nowadays he only talked to the hospital staff.

'Is she going to be ok?' Blair asked, not really wanting to know. She had to but it frightened her.

'They say you can't lose the hope.' He replied smiling without any joy. 'But I know they just don't want to tell me outright. Maybe it's better, this way I can still fool myself.'

'You can't stop believing.' She responded wiping away a lonely tear that escaped her eye. He didn't need it now.

'I don't. I'll never stop believing that my girl will be okay. It's just so hard sometimes to…' He stopped leaning down and putting his head in his hands.

She saw his shoulders shake slightly and without giving it a second thought, scooted closer. She hugged him then from the side and he turned to her after a moment and hid his face in her curls, crying silently.

They sat like that for a few minutes before he broke their embrace and quickly composed himself. She didn't look at him, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable.

'Thank you.' He whispered and she moved her stare to him and caught his small smile.

She gave him one back. 'It's nothing. I wish I could do something more.'

'Yeah, I do too.' He sighed and stood up. 'I have to go back to Abby, want to join me?'

She looked unsure and he understood she needed a moment to think it through. They both knew if she agreed now, there would be no way back. He wouldn't let her and she herself would never want to hurt the little child who didn't deserve it.

'Yes, I do.' She nodded, making her own best decision in her life.

He smiled happily, knowing his daughter would be delighted. She had an awesome contact with her and he himself could really use a good friend. He didn't have a doubt that it was a beginning of a great friendship. She didn't seem like someone who runs away at the sight of a trouble.

* * *

**but will it be a happy one?**

Abigail got dressed alone and waited impatiently for her dad. Where could he go? He didn't usually leave her alone for too long. She was going to explore it better when he entered back with Blair in town.

'Blair!' She shouted with excitement. Then she remembered where they were. 'I'm here because…'

'It's fine, honey. Your dad told me everything.' She stopped her and smiled to show she wasn't upset.

'Oh.' The youngest mumbled. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth.'

'It's ok, I understand.' She assured her. 'Now from what I saw you were choosing the look for today.'

'We were doing that, yes.' Chuck said, going back to the table with the wigs.

He has started buying them when her hair began to come out. He didn't need it to see her as a most beautiful girl in the world but he was aware that without them she would feel uncomfortable among other people. So, he decided to make it fun for her and bought a lot of different ones.

She could be whichever Disney Princess she felt like at the moment. Abigail loved Disney movies. Complete DVD collection was here and at their apartment. She had also many dolls displaying the movie's characters and colorful books with her favorite fairytales. She had a vivid imagination and he loved watching her play with many imaginative friends.

'Decided yet?' He asked looking at her.

'I want to be Abby today.' She answered and he grabbed the one with long curls, just the color of his hair.

They smiled at each other and Blair watched carefully. He helped her put it on and kissed her forehead helping her down form the bed.

She stared around the room and spotted a picture that helped her understand. The photograph showed Chuck and Abby when she was around four. She had dark locks identical that were present on her head at the moment. They were waving to the camera from their place next to big pyramid, grinning widely.

'Are you coming with us for breakfast?' The girl grabbed her hand and she nodded tearing her gaze away from the picture of a father and daughter without a care in the world.

**Only time will tell…

* * *

**

tbc


End file.
